A Fact Of Life
by YaMAshIta.HarUO
Summary: Dua orang laki-laki, dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Laki-laki pertama mati-matian ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, Laki-laki kedua mati-matian ingin terus hidup. Warning : OOC, AU, OC Fic Gaje, dimohon R&R. NON YAOI
1. Sasuke's Life

Summary : Dua orang laki-laki,

Dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda

Laki-laki pertama mati-matian ingin mengakhiri hidupnya

Laki-laki kedua mati-matian ingin terus hidup.

Warning : OOC, AU, OC

Fic Gaje, dimohon R&R

Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T+ ?

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OOC, AU

A/N : (Sasuke : 20, Naruto : 20, Itachi : 26) Yaiy..haruo dateng lagi !!! Semoga fic ini lebih bagus dari fic WIND, R&R

* * *

Present :

A FACT OF LIFE

Main Character : Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Menurutku…

Hidup itu tidak indah…

Selalu ada kambing hitam di setiap kesalahan…

Apa itu cinta ?

Hanya sebuah status dan dusta

Untuk apa aku hidup ?

Hanya untuk menjadi boneka kah ?

Aku hidup tanpa alasan

Aku tak ingin hidup lagi…

* * *

Menurutku…

Hidup itu indah…

Ada kata pengampunan sehabis kesalahan…

Apa itu cinta ?

Sesuatu yang harus kita syukuri

Untuk apa aku hidup ?

Aku bukan sebuah boneka !

Aku hidup dengan alasan dan tujuan

Aku ingin terus hidup…

* * *

Dua orang laki-laki,

Dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda

Laki-laki pertama mati-matian ingin mengakhiri hidupnya

Laki-laki kedua mati-matian ingin terus hidup.

"Sudah kubilang ! Jangan dekati aku ! Aku seorang pembunuh !! Itu kan yang ada di pikiran kalian ?", seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri memojokkan diri ke dinding kamarnya yang mewah, dialah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Uchiha dengan wajah tampan, rambut hitam legam, mata berwarna onyx, dan kaya raya, apa yang kurang darinya? Dia tak pernah memperdulikan orang lain, maupun dirinya sendiri, terlebih lagi hidupnya berantakan, itulah Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang pertama.

Seorang anak laki-laki lainnya, di tempat berbeda, terduduk diam, ditemani seorang gadis cantik di sebuah taman, "Hinata, mengapa ketika aku mempunyai tujuan hidup, Tuhan malah tak memberiku kesempatan ?", seorang anak laki-laki berumur sebaya dengan Sasuke, berambut kuning cerah, wajahnya mencerminkan sifat cerianya, tak satu pun orang yang menyangka kalau dia menderita kanker otak yang ganas. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto, anak yatim piatu yang mempunyai semangat hidup tinggi, laki-laki yang kedua.

* * *

Sasuke POV

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak bodoh !!!", tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku, aku tahu aku pantas mendapatkan ini, aku seorang pembunuh, atau setidaknya itu yang ku tahu. Ayahku sekarang berdiri di hadapanku, perih bekas tamparan tangannya masih kurasakan jelas di pipiku. Ayahku memang benar, aku ini bodoh, mencoba bunuh diri dengan menggunakan pisau di hadapannya. Aku sudah 2 hari mengurung diri di kamarku, 2 hari sejak kematian orang yang ku cintai, aku sudah tak ingin hidup. Aku terdiam, aku sekerang sudah tidak mengurung diri lagi, tapi dikurung dengan tangan terikat, mencegah hal gila lain yang kulakukan.

Hidupku kacau, aku penyebab kesuraman di keluargaku. Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku, sampai sekarang ayahku masih memandangku sebagai pembunuh istrinya, sungguh kejam bukan? Aku memang pembunuh, disaat yang lain, adikku meninggal ketika menaikki mobil yang ku kemudikan, aku selamat ketika kecelakaan itu, naas…adikku tidak terselamatkan, padahal usianya baru 12 tahun…aku sangat menyayanginya, Uchiha Arisa…adik perempuanku. Terhitung sudah dua orang yang meninggal karena kesalahanku, dan 1 orang lagi, yang masih terekam jelas di kepalaku, Haruno Sakura…tunanganku, atau mantan tunangan tepatnya. Ayahku memintaku menikah di usia muda demi menjadikanku pemimpin perusahaannya yang berada di Korea, aku yang tadinya tidak menyukai sama sekali gadis yang dijodohkan oleh Ayah dan kakakku dengan perlahan mencintai gadis itu, Sakura. Disaat aku benar-benar mencintai Sakura, dia malah meninggalkanku… Sakura meninggal di kencan pertama kami, cara meninggalnya hampir sama dengan adikku, yang berbeda, di kecelakaan ini…Sakura meninggal karena menolongku yang hampir tertabrak truk. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku, 3 orang yang kusayangi harus meninggal karena aku, aku tak ingin hidup lagi…untuk apa hidup penuh dengan penyesalan dan penekanan? Aku tak peduli dengan orang lain, hidupku sendiri saja sudah menderita, untuk apa aku mempedulikan orang lain? Semuanya hanya fakta kalau di dunia ini tidak hanya dimiliki olehku. Uchiha…cih…untuk apa orang-orang mencoba untuk memiliki nama itu berdampingan dengan nama kecilnya? Tak ada yang spesial dengan nama Uchiha, tak ada yang indah dengan nama Uchiha seperti yang ada di pikiran orang-orang sok tahu yang berada di luar sana. Uchiha hanyalah nama untuk pengekangan seumur hidupmu, apanya yang beruntung menjadi Uchiha? Kakakku pun sepertinya berpikiran sama denganku, seorang Uchiha lainnya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi, sayangnya, dia lebih memilih tunduk pada ayah dan menuruti semua kemauannya. Itachi diam saja ketika pada saat umur 13 tahun, dirinya harus berpindah-pindah sekolah sebanyak 5 kali, Itachi diam saja ketika pada saat berumur 17 tahun, dirinya harus memutuskan hubungan dengan gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak duduk di bangku

SMP, Itachi diam saja ketika dirinya diminta menikah ketika berusia 20 tahun dengan gadis yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya. Tapi yang ayah harus tahu, aku jauh berbeda dengan Itachi, aku ingin menjalani hidupku sendiri.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Aku harus keluar dari kamarku ini. Kulihat ke sekelilingku, semua jendela tertutup. Aku harus mencari jalan keluar. Aku ingat sesuatu, aku menuju ke lemari disamping tempat tidurku mencoba membuka lacinya dengan tanganku yang terikat ke belakang, akhirnya lacinya terbuka, aku meraba-raba bagian dalam laci itu, mencoba mencari yang kubutuhkan, akhirnya aku menemukannya, pisau…aku butuh itu.

Aku akan melakukan semuanya sesuai rencanaku, dengan hati-hati aku mencoba memotong tali yang digunakan untuk mengikat tanganku, sesekali pisaunya malah menyayat tanganku, perih memang, tapi entah mengapa aku suka rasa itu… Tapi aku belum cukup gila untuk menjadi seorang Masochist. Akhirnya talinya terbuka, kulihat tanganku yang penuh darah aku tak menghiraukannya… Kuambil tali yang tadi digunakan untuk mengikatku, cukup panjang. Kucoba untuk membuka jendela dengan sekuat tenaga, berhasil...Aku menyambung seluruh tali agar menjadi sambungan yang panjang dengan susah payah aku menggunakan tali itu untuk turun ke bawah. Sedikit lagi aku sampai di bawah.

"Tuan muda!! Apa yang tuan lakukan ?" Shit...aku ketahuan bodyguard ayahku !! Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari menghindar dari kejaran mereka...Bruuk!!! Aku menabrak seseorang... Tidak...Ayahku...

* * *

Namika ( temen author ) : Rh, gimana tuh yang Wind ? Gak dilanjutin ?

Haruo : Tar aja, males !!!

Namika : Gak boleh gitu ! Lanjutin dunk !! ( ceramah ala capres )

Haruo : Iya...iya ! Tapi ntar ! ( digaplok )

Yaiy...bagi yang mau review, silahkan review sepuasnya...

R&R !!!


	2. Naruto's Life

Summary : CHAP 2 UPDATE. Dua orang laki-laki,

Dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda

Laki-laki pertama mati-matian ingin mengakhiri hidupnya

Laki-laki kedua mati-matian ingin terus hidup.

Warning : OOC, AU, OC. Possible Shonen-ai

Fic Gaje, dimohon R&R, NON YAOI

Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T+?

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OOC, AU, OC, possible Shonen-ai

A/N : Chapter 2 update. . .terima kasih buat yang udah ngasih saran dan review di chapter kemaren. .

Penjelasan : Di chapter ini waktu ceritanya sama seprti chapter kemarin, di chapter kemarin mencerikan tentang Sasuke, di chapter sekarang Naruto, diharap bisa mengerti.

Backsound : Tantukan sendiri

XxxxxxxxxxxxX : Perpindahan tempat

************** : Perpindahan Waktu

* * *

Yang kubutuhkan hanya perhatian…

Tapi tak ada yang memberiku perhatian

Apakah mereka semua buta?

Tak melihatku yang suram di sini?

Yang diberikan padaku hanya perih

Tak ada yang lain

Yang kubutuhkan hanya kesempatan…

Tapi tak semuanya memberiku kesempatan

Apakah mereka semua tak peduli?

Tak melihatku yang berjuang disini?

Yang diberikan padaku hanya pandangan iba

Tak ada yang lain

*

*

*

**Naruto's POV**

"Hinata, mengapa ketika aku mempunyai tujuan hidup, Tuhan malah tak memberiku kesempatan ?", Aku bergumam sedih. Hinata memandangiku dengan khawatir, sepertinya dia tak pernah melihatku seperti ini. Hinata adalah tunanganku, wanita yang harusnya kubahagiakan… Tapi sayangnya aku seperti beban bagi hidupnya.

2 Minggu lalu aku pergi ke Rumah Sakit bersama Hinata, aku ingin memeriksakan sakit di kepalaku yang tak kunjung sembuh. Tapi jawaban sang Dokter benar-benar jauh dari bayanganku… Aku mengidap kanker… Aku tak dapat berbicara apapun saat itu. Hinata lalu memberiku semangat seperti biasanya, mengatakan kalau kanker bukanlah akhir dunia. Tapi, tentu saja orang bodoh pun mengerti… kanker itu adalah penyakit yang ganas, sedikit sekali ada orang yang selamat dari penyakit ini.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Kak Naruto, kak Hinata!! Jangan duduk di situ terus!! Sebentar lagi hujan besar!!", kudengar suara anak-anak memanggilku, Konohamaru ternyata., "Ya!!! Kami akan segera masuk!!", kujawab panggilan itu sambil melambaikan tangan. Sejak 2 tahun lalu aku membeli rumah di atas sebuah bukit, untuk menampung anak yang sebatang kara sepertiku, berusaha untuk memelihara dan mengurus mereka sampai besar. Aku tak kenal siapa orang tuaku sejak lahir, aku diurus oleh seorang pria yang menemukanku di depan rumahnya. Umino Iruka, aku akan selalu mengingatmu ayah… Meski sekarang kau tak ada di dunia ini. "Naruto, ayo kita masuk…", Hinata membangunkanku dari lamunan, aku hanya mengangguk. Dari kejauhan kulihat anak-anak yang kuasuh melambaikan tangannya, memberitahu kami supaya cepat masuk karena hujan sudah turun. Aku dan Hinata berlari kecil, tapi ada perasaan aneh menyelinap di hatiku… Perasaan seperti akan ada sesuatu yang harus kutolong, tapi aku tak tau apa itu.

Di dalam rumah, Hinata dan para anak perempuan menyiapkan makan malam, sementara aku dan anak laki-laki membereskan meja yang akan digunakan. Kadang aku merasa Tuhan tidak adil, mereka yang melahirkan tak punya hati diberi kebahagiaan yang penuh, anak-anak yang terlantar ini malah tak diberi kesempatan untuk mengenal orang tuanya sekalipun. Tapi di sisi lain, aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan, karena aku telah diberi kebahagiaan sebelum aku pergi dari dunia ini. Aku sering bertanya-tanya, apakah di tempat lain ada orang yang beruntung sejak lahir tapi tak mensyukuri itu? Kalaupun ada, orang itu sangat bodoh tentunya.

Hinata, aku tak bisa memberimu yang tebaik. Hinata adalah tunanganku, kami sudah merencanakan pernikahan kami, semuanya sudah diatur… Tapi mungkin tak akan pernah terlaksana, alasannya pun sudah diketahui. Jujur kukatakan, di dalam hati kecilku, aku tak sebenarnya mencintaimu Hinata, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih kepada ayahmu, Hyuuga Hiashi yang bersedia mempercayaiku dan memberiku pekerjaan setelah Ayah Iruka meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tapi aku akan mencoba mencintaimu seutuhnya Hinata, seiring berjalannya waktu. Hyuuga Hiashi hanya diam ketika aku memberitahu dirinya kalau aku mengidap kanker, dia lebih memilih membiarkan Hinata tetap bersamaku sebelum aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Hinata, meskipun hidupku tinggal sedikit, kau bersedia tetap berada di sampingku. Aku berjanji Hinata, aku akan membuatmu bahagia di sisa hidupku, mungkin tak lama, tapi akan menjadi yang terindah.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Sasuke's POV**

"Mau kemana kau?!!" Ayahku berdiri tepat dihadapanku, sial… padahal pintu gerbang sudah di depan mata.

"Mau kemana kau?!! Jawab!!" Hardiknya lagi, aku hanya menyeringai, "Pergi dari sini" Jawabku enteng, padahal sebenarnya aku ketakutan setengah mati, aku tahu bagaimana ayah marah…semuanya akan hancur. Benar saja, sekarang kerahku sudah ditarik dengan keras oleh tangannya.

"Anak bodoh!!! Kau kira kau bisa pergi dengan mudahnya dari rumah ini?! Setelah semua yang kau perbuat?!" Sekarang tangannya berganti mencekik leherku, mendorongku ke dinding, punggungku beradu dengan keras dengan dinding. Para bodyguard ayahku hanya terdiam, tak melakukan apapun… Mereka tahu kalau mereka berbuat sesuatu, hidupnya akan terancam.

"A…aku ing…in bebas" Cekikannya makin keras di leherku, aku hampir tak bisa bernapas. "Ayah!!! Apa yang ayah lakukan?" Terdengar teriakan, aku menengok ke arah datangnya suara, kakakku. 'Hei, bukankah ini kesempatan bagus?' pikirku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari, melepaskan diri dari ayahku. Tapi sayangnya, yang kulakukan itu tak sesuai kehendakku. Aku merasakan rasa sakit di bahu kananku, aku masih terus berlari—tak melihat ke belakang, padahal aku tak tau harus kemana. Ternyata bahu kananku terluka, mungkin ketika melepaskan diri tadi, tangan ayahku mencoba menghentikanku.

Aku berhenti di perempatan jalan, yang aku tak peduli di mana itu. Aku mencoba mengumpulkan sisa tenagaku, sayangnya waktu untuk beristirahat itu tidak banyak. Aku mendengar suara bodyguard ayahku yang mungkin diperintah untuk menangkapku. Jumlahnya 6 orang. Oke, coba saja kalau kalian mampu melakukannya. Tapi yang mereka bicarakan malah mengejutkanku.

"Dasar bocah sialan itu! Membuat kita pusing saja! Kenapa dia tak menuruti perintah ayahnya saja?" salah satu dari mereka berbicara dengan kasar, disambung oleh temannya yang satu lagi, "Benar katamu, aku benci pada anak itu! Keras kepala, susah diatur, huh… menyusahkan saja"

Kurang ajar sekali mereka! Pikirku dalam hati, aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Mencoba mencari jalan untuk kabur. Aku harus mencari jalan ketika mereka lengah. Aku menunggu… 1 menit, 2 menit, yap… sekarang kesempatanku. "Itu dia!" Sial… mereka melihatku, aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga, mereka mengejarku…

To Be Continued

* * *

AN : Setelah melalui perjuangan, akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Tadinya chapter ini mau saia bikin cerita tentang kehidupan Naruto doing, tapi karena ceritanya sedikit, akhirnya dicampur sama kelanjutan kisah si Sasuke deh.

Oh ya… setelah chapter 2 ini di-publish, saia mau ngasih akun saia ini ke adek saia, karena kegiata saia di sekolah tambah sibuk. Tapi jangan khawatir, bagi yang suka fic Wind n A Fact Of Life, chapter-chapternya tetep di update, tapi dengan pen name berbeda. Bagi yang punya pertanyaan, kritik, dan saran silahkan klik tmbol dibawah ini. Sankyuu.

R&R !


End file.
